


Aunt Nerys and Aunt Jadzia Knit a Scarf

by sophiegaladheon



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F, International Fanworks Day 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 06:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13698309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiegaladheon/pseuds/sophiegaladheon
Summary: Jadzia tries to knit a scarf.  Kira tries to help.





	Aunt Nerys and Aunt Jadzia Knit a Scarf

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fic I wrote for International Fanworks Day. This was supposed to be 100% fluff, but, apparently, I am incapable of writing anything without at least a little angst. Completely unedited, apologies for any errors.

A ball of maroon yarn rolled across the floor of the apartment to stop at Kira’s feet as she walked through the door. She picked it up, her gaze traveling along its length to the other end, tangled in a knot around the pair of knitting needles held in Jadzia’s hands. 

Kira raised an eyebrow. “What are you doing?” she asked, moving to join her girlfriend on the sofa.

Jadzia let out a groan and dropped the tangled mass into her lap. “Well, I was trying to make a scarf, but it seems all I’m actually doing is making a mess of some yarn.” She gestured in defeat at her project and shrugged. “I used to know how to do this, you know. Audrid used to knit for her children. I don’t know what I’m doing wrong.”

The look of sad confusion on Jadzia’s face, usually so confident, eyes full of wit and sparkle, made something twist in Kira’s chest. She carefully took the yarn and needles from Jadzia’s lap, placing them aside on the table. Then, slowly, she wrapped her arms around Jadzia’s shoulders and pulled her into a hug.

“It’s been a while, then,” Kira said, carefully, “Since you’ve practiced. And you have a different body, and all. I think you can be forgiven for having a hard time of it.”

Dax sighed and let her self relax a fraction into Kira’s embrace. “I suppose,” she muttered.

They sat like that in silence, but soon Kira began to wonder. “What brought it on, then, this renewed interest in handcrafts? If you don’t mind me asking.”

Dax let out a chuckle. “It’s fine, it’s just a bit silly. You remember the other night when we were babysitting for the O’Briens?”

Kira nodded and snuggled closer.

“Well, while you were playing with Kirayoshi, I was reading to Molly,”

“Yes, I remember.”

“And I left my pad of favorite children's books with her when we left.”

Kira nodded again and murmured for Jadzia to go on. For someone who was usually such an avid storyteller, this one was taking an awfully long time.

“Well she liked some of the books and she wanted a scarf based on the ones the characters wear.”

The words came out in a rush. Kira frowned. Jadzia seemed more upset than she was letting on, but Kira couldn’t quite figure out why.

“Is that what the two of you were talking about in the replimat yesterday?” she asked gently. The conversation in question had taken place out of her earshot but had involved a very excited Molly O’Brien and an equally smiley Jadzia.

Jadzia nodded, still stiff in Kira’s arms.

Kira tightened her hug. “You’re being a good aunt. I can help you with the scarf, or we can try and get the replicator to make one.”

Jadzia relaxed, but only a fraction. “She didn’t actually ask.”

A suspicion began to form in the back of Kira’s mind. “She just said she’d like one and you’d thought you’d make one? I think that makes you a _very_ good aunt.”

Jadzia shrugged. “I thought it would be nice. I mean, it's a bit childish, but she was really excited about the books, and well. I thought it would be nice.” 

The suspicion grew, gained ground and solidified. A grin spread across Kira’s face. “Jadzia, do _you_ like to read these books?”

“Well, um, yes, I mean, they’re fun.” Her cheeks flushed a rather adorable shade of pink.

Kira grinned. “You are a fan.” She shifted to take Jadzia’s hands in hers, and so she faced her more directly. “Tell me about them. I want to know all about these books that can turn the great Jadzia Dax so flushed and flustered, and yet also get her in league with Molly O’Brien. They must really be something to see.”

“Really?” Jadzia’s tone wavered somewhere between excitement and disbelief.

Kira turned so she could look her girlfriend square in the eyes. “Yes, really. If it’s something that makes you happy, I want to know about it. Have I ever done or said something to indicate otherwise?”

Jadzia blushed even more, even as Kira’s words surprised a laugh out of her. “No, no, of course not. I guess,” she paused a moment, “I guess I was just worried you’d think it was too childish? They're children's books. And I do have a reputation to maintain, you know. I mean, you’ve never shown an interest in childish things before, either.”

Kira sighed. “You are allowed to be complex, Jadzia. You of all people should know that. And I, well, I’ve never had much opportunity to be interested in childish things.” Jadzia flinched at that, but Kira squeezed her hands reassuringly and pressed on. “However, I would, perhaps, like to give being a bit childish a try.”

Jadzia’s face began to spread into a smile and Kira’s matched pace. “How about this, she said, “You read me these wonderful childish books of yours and I’ll take a crack at getting this scarf going. I’ll even teach you if you like.” 

“I already know how to knit,” Jadzia protested, but she was still smiling.

Kira raised an eyebrow and looked significantly at the mess of yarn on the table. Jadzia shrugged, grin widening. “Okay, maybe I do need a refresher course. After all, Molly definitely deserves a better scarf than that mess.”

Kira chuckled as Jadzia stood, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“Just wait until we get to book seven, that’s when we get to the underground resistance movement. I want your professional opinion,” 

“Book seven!” Kira’s alarmed cry followed Jadzia out of the room as she headed off to track down her copies of the Harry Potter books not currently in the enthusiastic hands of Molly O’Brien.


End file.
